


Love, you make me feel it

by inactiveasf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is a kinky fucker, Subspace, fluff if you squint, steve rogers has a big dick, the insert can be yourself or anyone you want it to be :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveasf/pseuds/inactiveasf
Summary: She breathes deeply, closing her eyes while trying to clear her mind. It’s so full. Full of troubles from the day and worries from the outside world. It’s always just so full, constantly running and bouncing from topic to topic, one complaint to the next. It’s like she never gets to stop. Except when she’s with him, like this. When they’re together like this, Steve does all the thinking and she just has to do. All her worries just go away for a while and she gets to just melt into his hands.





	Love, you make me feel it

**Author's Note:**

> my steve/chris evans feels have been going through the ROOF so i hope yall enjoy this. leave kudos, comments, allat

She walks in the door silently, setting her belongings down and toeing off her shoes. She's tired, weary even. It's been a long exhausting day full of complaints, rushing, frustration, and criticisms. She couldn't wait to get home and just relax. Maybe even run a hot bath, enjoy a glass of wine while she waits for the tub to fill with warm water and fragrant bubbles. It would be a good end to a bad day.

Then she sees him.

Steve's sitting on the couch, legs spread wide and comfortably while watching TV. He's toying with his beard, the hair on his face full and bushy. He's usually still gone when she comes home, busy with whatever he does these days. But he's home, waiting for her arrival. He turns to her as she comes in, watching her sulk her way inside the apartment.

“Hey there,” he says, voice tinged with a slight glee, happy to see her face but concerned about her downtrodden mood, “long day?”

She shuffles over to him, not bothering to pick her feet up off the ground, plopping down on the couch with a loud groan. She leans over, setting her head on his shoulder, the mass of muscle warm and soft for her. His hand reaches for her face, massaging at her cheeks, the brown skin delicate under his fingers.

She leans into his touch, savoring the small massage. Steve's good at these kinds of things, taking care of people. He's always been able to make her feel good in just the small things he does. It's just in his nature to take care of people. Especially her. He always takes good care of her.

And god, does she need to be taken care of tonight.

He watches her closely, her eyelids fluttering shut, her breathing becoming soft and slow as his fingers work on her face, working its way down to her neck. He swipes his hand across her chin and she arches into his touch, baring her neck to him submissively.

He obeys her silent command, his warm and calloused hand traveling down the valley of her neck. He curves his fingers around it, massaging the back of her neck. His thumb traces the side of her neck, feeling the veins under the taut skin, the heat of her radiating into his hand.

“Come on,” he whispers, tapping his thumb against her neck slightly to grab her attention, “let’s get you out of these clothes.”

She opens her eyes slowly, her brown eyes staring back at him warmly as she waits for him to stand, his hand reaching for her own. He leads her back to their shared bedroom, walking over to the nightstand to turn on the small lamp, the light illuminating the dark room.

She starts at her blouse, beginning to loosen the buttons at the front before Steve interrupts her, "Let me,"

She lets her arms fall to her sides loosely as he unclothes her, folding her shirt neatly and placing it on the dresser. He places a hand on her shoulder and turns her around swiftly, unzipping her skirt, the material falling off her legs and pooling on the floor. He grabs it off the floor and folds it, sitting it next to her shirt.

She's fidgeting now, left only in her underwear, anxious for his touch and attention. She needs something, she needs him, but she's unsure of how to ask.

Steve turns her back around to face him, her features soft but still tired. She’s biting her lip and he can tell she’s restless for him.

"What do you need from me, darlin'?" he asks quietly, his hands finding her shoulders and rubbing them gently, feeling the tension leave from her body.

She breathes deeply, her breath leaving her mouth in skips as she tries to find the words. She gazes at the floor, biting her lip harder now, the flesh between her teeth stinging.

“I need…” she stops, looking at Steve who stares down at her intently, wanting to give her everything she needs. She takes another deep inhale and continues, staring directly into his blue eyes, “I need to not think, daddy .”

Steve breathes deeply before eyeing her up and down, his cock swelling in his pants at just the sound of her voice, "I've got the perfect idea," he pauses, plucking one of her bra straps, the material smacking against her skin softly, "to help with that, babydoll."

He grabs her chin firmly before kissing her roughly, his lips moving against her plump ones intensely. She moans into his mouth, her own lips and full and wet and begging for his kiss, their mouths moving against each other with such need. He pulls her closer, hands grasping at her ass as his tongue enters her mouth, licking her softly but possessively.

He pulls back from the kiss with a smack, giving her ass one last squeeze before he walks over to the dresser. With his back turned to her he opens one of the drawers, shuffling around before he finds what he’s looking for. She’s standing there, watching him breathlessly, waiting for his order.

"I want you to strip and then sit down on the bed for me, baby."

She moves swiftly, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side and pulling her underwear down her legs, noticing the damp spot before she disposes of them too. She sits on the edge of the bed for him, legs slightly spread and chest poked out, her nipples hard from the anticipation.

He turns around and she quickly shifts her eyes to his hands, excited to see what he retrieved from the dresser. Her breath skips when she sees it: a bundle of pink, double braided nylon rope. He's unraveling it, his thick fingers separating the strands.

_‘Fuck,'_ she thought, her cunt clenching at the thought, her slick leaking out of her lower lips, _‘he's gonna tie me up.'_

She can barely contain a squeal when he looks her in her eyes.

“Now,” he starts, striding towards her, stopping directly in front of her, “I’m gonna tie your hands behind your back, is that okay with you?”

She gulps, swallowing the excess saliva in her mouth before nodding aimlessly, staring at the thick rope in his hands.

Steve lets out a small noise of discontent before he jerks her head up, forcing her to look at him. “Use your words, baby.”

She licks her lips, the flesh full and swollen from their acts minutes before, "Yes, daddy, it's okay with me."

He motions for her to stand up with his fingers, causing her to get up more quickly than she should’ve and bump into him, her body bouncing off his hard chest.

“Slow down,” he chuckles, “I’m right here, doll.”

She breathes deeply, closing her eyes while trying to clear her mind. It’s so full. Full of troubles from the day and worries from the outside world. It’s always just so full, constantly running and bouncing from topic to topic, one complaint to the next. It’s like she never gets to stop. Except when she’s with him, like this. When they’re together like this, Steve does all the thinking and she just has to _do_. All her worries just go away for a while and she gets to just melt into his hands.

Steve steadies her before diverting his attention back to the rope, now untangled and lying in his palms. She watches him closely, how he loops the rope so skillfully and delicately in his hands, using his fingers to create two loops with a knot in the middle, something resembling a pair of handcuffs.

He glances up at her, noticing her focused and aroused expression and smirks before spinning her around, holding the rope in one hand. He uses his other hand to gather wrists, making sure her palms face each other before he slips each hand through one of the loops, tightening it around her skin.

She can feel the rope digging into her skin lightly, just enough pressure to keep her in place but not enough to cause discomfort. She's wetter now, feeling her juices collect around her thighs, the skin becoming sticky and wet before he's even done anything to her.

“That okay?” he asks, his hands rubbing over where the rope is secured, “It’s not too tight?”

She shakes her head eagerly, “No, daddy, it’s fine.”

He wants to moan at how submissive and soft she is like this. Calling him daddy and answering him enthusiastically. He can smell how wet she is, how much she wants this, how much she wants him. He can't wait to give her everything she needs.

He snaps himself out of his thoughts, finishing off the rope with a few overhand knots to secure her hands. After he finishes, she tries to pull her hands apart, feeling satisfied when the ropes don't give.

He circles around her once, looking at her nude form, her brown skin soft and shimmering under the dim light of the bedroom. He stops behind her momentarily, going over to the dresser once more and grabbing something quickly. He gathers her hair into one hand, the soft curls feeling like clouds in his palm as he gathers her hair into a low ponytail, moving the hair out of her face and securing it in a silk scrunchie.

Steve walks around her again but sits on the edge of the bed this time, his legs slightly spread. He looks her over and he swears he could come in his pants just looking at her. Her brown eyes blown with desire, hands behind her back, completely naked, and completely open for him to control.

She notices he's fully dressed while she's completely nude, asserting his dominance to her once more. He's so damn good at this. 

“Hey,” he whispers, grasping her attention once more with his soft deep voice, “I’m gonna tell you how the night’s gonna go, okay?”

She nods, staring into his cerulean eyes, waiting for his instruction.

“First,” he grabs her, placing her right in front of him, “I’m going to spank that little ass. Get it nice and sore for me.”

‘Fuck,’ is all she can think.

"Then, I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard, make sure you come around my dick nice and hard," he says, his hand rubbing up and down her leg, the warmth of his digits sending electricity through her body.

“You like the sound of that, babydoll?”

She gulps, her voice trembling slightly, “Yes, daddy.”

“Good.” is all Steve says before he bends her over his knee, placing her ass right in front of him.

His hand travels down her flesh, tracing the curve of her ass. He kneads and caresses it, the soft muscle jiggling under his touch.

“Fuck,” he groans, the noise coming deep from his chest, “such a pretty little ass.”

She whines a little, the noise high and greedy and Steve doesn't think he'll be able to contain himself if she keeps making noises like that. But he just keeps moving, knowing she needs this more than he does. 

He squeezes the flesh harshly before releasing it, removing his hand completely. She feels the loss of contact and pouts, wiggling her ass on his lap before Steve crashes his hand onto her right cheek, the loud smack echoing in the room. He wastes no time, smacking the other cheek a second later. She didn't make any noise, but she can feel her cunt clench at the sting caused by his hand.

He lets his hands do most of the talking, constantly switching between palming her asscheeks and smacking them, sweet moans leaving her mouth liberally now. His cock is fully hard and pressing against his pants, the large bulge poking her hips. She occasionally writhes in his lap, giving him a small amount of friction and causing him to smack her more, a little bit harder.

He gives her ass one more smack, the blow harsh but passionate against her ass. She lets out a long moan, her face wet with tears. He looks her over, her hands tied and bound behind her back, her round ass scattered with dark purple bruises, the umber tone of her skin glistening with sweat.

_"Daddyyyy,"_ she whines warmly, her lips dragging the sound on her tongue. She wants more, more of his attention and affection raining down on her in whatever way he would give it.

He tangles his fingers in her ponytail, yanking her head back softly, angling her face towards him. He can see the soft glimmer in her eyes, the pupils blown and wide and he can tell she's in her own little headspace. He'll need to pay special attention to her now because she's so vulnerable and open for him, and he never wants to hurt her. Steve is all about her pleasure.

“You okay?” he asks concerningly, searching for any implication of discomfort or harsh pain.

She looks at him lustfully and her licks her lips while nodding, the fleshy tissue glistening with her spit. He wants to split her lips open, get his cock in her mouth and fuck into it, forcing himself down her throat and making her take all of him like the good little girl she is. But it's about her right now, so he easily lifts her up with him as he stands and sets her back on the bed, sitting her up.

She hisses softly as her injured ass made contact with the coolness of the sheets. He watches her as she shifts slightly, trying to get comfortable with her arms bound behind her. Her hips wiggle slightly as she spreads her legs, her pussy on display like a trophy with Steve's name on it.

His long fingers reach for his belt, undoing the leather straps. She’s eyeing him, focusing on his crotch and he can see her cunt squeeze around nothing when his belt buckle clinks, her reaction like a Pavlovian response.

Steve unzips and unbuttons his pants and discards them quickly, his shirt coming off next. She gasps softly at the mass of muscle on him, her reaction always as if she's just seeing him for the first time. His abs are hard and defined, his arms matching. The lines that cut across him are strong and noticeable, defining the muscle and skin on him. She wants to trace them with her tongue, running her mouth against the muscles over and over again until he's all she can taste. She can see the veins that run throughout his arms and hands and it reminds her of his strength, of what he could do to her and she wants it all. 

He's standing above her in only his boxer briefs, the blue material clad to his skin and decorated with a small wet patch, his pre-come staining the fabric as his cock presses against the cloth restraints.

He crawls on the bed and inches between her legs, palming his cock as he moves. He breathes deeply as he nears her cunt and he can smell how wet she is, her delicious essence clouding his mind.

He wants to _devour_ her.

“Oh, baby,” he coos, his tone almost teasing, “you look so good. So good and wet for your daddy.”

She watches anxiously as he settles on his stomach, lying in between her thighs, his face eye level with her pussy. She just keeps clenching around nothing, more and more of her slick leaking out of her.

He looks at her carnally, his stare feral and predator like against her doe-eyed glare. “You gonna let me taste you? Gonna let me taste this sweet little pussy?”

She can feel the last of her self-control leave after he utters those words, not even being able to respond. She just bucks her hips, trying to get his mouth closer to her core. He laughs at her attempts, amused at her desperation.

He braces both hands on her thighs, holding her down on the bed, “Slow down, babydoll. Use your words.”

She breathes deeply, her breath coming out in shuddering puffs, "Daddy, need you," she slurs.

That's enough for him, Steve's tongue reaching out to lick a broad stripe against her wet cunt. He can feel her pulsating against his mouth, her pussy hot and wet and spread for him.

He teases at her folds, spreading her slick around messily. He wiggles his tongue up and down her pussy, lapping softly at her lips. He moans into her softly, relishing the sweet taste of her, so natural and delicious.

He curls his tongue against her, speeding his actions. He focuses on her clit, teasing the hard nub on his wet tongue. She's wiggling again, her ass moving against the bed, trying to get more of his mouth on her.

Steve wraps his lips around her clit, sucking softly and she sobs loudly, her moans lewd and natural.

She's a babbling mess above him, a succession of words leaving her mouth quickly and hotly, the most feral part of her mind taking over. He uses the tip of his tongue to lap down her cunt, inching down towards her entrance. He uses the length of his tongue to fuck into her, her cunt throbbing around him. She's bucking against his hands, her orgasm so close and hot in her belly.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” she moans loudly and Steve is trying to make a quick decision; should he let her come around his tongue or make her come on his cock? She’s been so good for him and deserves some kind of relief but he wants to feel her convulse around his dick so he quickly pulls off of her, his beard coated in her juices.

His face is flushed and moist and she looks up at him with the most hurt filled eyes, tears brimming the corners of them as she whines softly.

“Why…” she cries softly, closing her legs, trying to rub them together for some kind of relief, “I thought I was good?”

She’s always this sensitive when she’s in this headspace and Steve has to remember to be careful with her or she’ll get hurt. It’s almost as if she can’t think, all of her reactions and decisions in these moments are based on pure impulse. 

Steve can feel his heart from to his stomach as she questions him, her reaction the complete opposite of what he wants her to feel. He spreads himself over her, his wet beard touching her face and his hand on the side of her cheek as he looks into her eyes with the most loving, genuine look.

“Oh baby doll, you are so good,” he says, his voice soft and soothing, “you’re perfect. Daddy just wants to feel your sweet little pussy come around his dick, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He can see her calm down, her body less tense and her eyes less erratic. She nods, her tears escaping her eyes and Steve wipes them away quickly, kissing where the tears trailed down her face.

He sits back on his knees, placing himself in between her thighs once more, “Open up for me, let daddy see that pretty little pussy, hm?”

She’s already five steps ahead of him and she’s spreading her thighs for him before he can finish his sentence. Her cunt is a sight to behold, already swollen and plump from his mouth, both her juices and his spit making her glisten. Her entrance is continuously twitching with arousal, inviting him into her warmth. 

He pulls his boxers down and hisses at the sweep of air his cock feels, the swollen and hard appendage smacking against his stomach. She watches with heavy eyes, all of her focus on the naked man above her. 

Her mouth waters at just the sight of his cock and she wants to moan, loud and lewd for him. But she bites her lip, forcing her mouth closed. She wants him to be inside her already, spreading her open.

Steve takes himself in his hand, pumping his cock over, the erection thick and long. He drags his fist over it slowly, swirling his hand around the head and spreading the collection of precome there. It feels good to finally touch himself, his arousal rising over the course of their entire interaction. But it doesn’t feel like her, like being inside of her. 

She watches him work himself over and she's too anxious, letting out a high pitched whine. "Daddy, please…" she moans out, her voice small and honeyed. He can feel his stomach tighten up with need and he knows needs this just as much as she does. 

"I got you, baby, daddy's got you."

So he lines himself up, the bulbous head of his cock pressing against her entrance and he pushes himself in, her warmth encircling him. He’s barely an inch in and she’s moaning under him, her eyes closed and face hot. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, his breath taken away at just the feel of her, “you’re so fuckin’ tight. Feel so good around me, baby.”

He’s pushing himself into her deeper and before he knows it he’s all the way inside of her, filling her to the hilt. She can feel the stretch of his cock and she can’t help but clench onto him tighter, never wanting to let him go. He feels like her solace, her home, and she doesn’t want to leave.

Steve groans low and long as he pulls out of her slowly, the drag of her walls massaging him. He looks down, looking at them joined together, half of him still buried inside while the other half is visible, glistening with her cream. He pushes himself back in, the thrust tauntingly slow. 

He pumps into her slowly a few more times before she’s whining, the slow pleasure not enough for her. “Daddy, harder!”

He braces himself, settling his hands on either side of her hips as he begins to buck into her, his thrusts bruising now. All you can hear is the smack of their skin against each other and their moans, the sounds a perfect melody to their lovemaking. 

Steve leans down, smashing his lips straight into hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss is dirty and fierce, their lips and teeth crashing into each other as they kiss as if they're trying to mold into one body. His thrusts continue, his movements hard and quick,  his cock hitting her spot perfectly. 

He can feel himself coming closer to the end and he can feel her too, her pussy grasping onto him continuously and covering him in her slick. Her moans have gone from long and loud to faint and quick, the pitch of her voice getting higher and higher.

“So close…” she slurs, her small voice bouncing with every push against her. Steve moves against her harder, slamming his cocking into her, rubbing against that sweet, soft, spongy soft inside her. He wants her to come all over him, wants her to cover him in all she has to give. 

Her eyes are closed, her lids clenched together tightly until she feels a strong hand around her throat, the digits wrapping around her flesh and squeezing around the sides softly. She opens her eyes to Steve’s face, his beautiful blue eyes staring at her passionately as he moves against her. His large hand squeezes a little bit tighter, being sure not to cut off her air supply, the pressure becoming tighter and tighter as she feels herself becoming light-headed, the pleasure she feels becoming more intense. 

“Come on baby,” he says, his voice deep and lustful, “come for daddy, come on daddy’s dick.”

The drag of his cock and the pressure of his throat is enough to make her come, her walls contracting around him. He lets her throat go and she moans, the sound high and erotic. Her orgasm is intense and long and she feels like she's floating, unsure if she's even there anymore, her brain going blank. Her moans spill out of her mouth until they can't anymore, becoming a mumbling mess under Steve. 

He just keeps thrusting into her, chasing after his own orgasm until her stills inside of her, his sticky come coating her walls, his own orgasm earth-shattering. His deep moans bring her back as she comes down slowly, the sound of his voice like music to her ears.

Steve looks at her and can feel his heart flutter with love as she opens her eyes to look at him. She looks so pretty, her face hot, her brown lips plump and wet, and her eyes docile and exposed, staring back at him like he's the only thing in the world that she needs. 

“That’s it, there’s my girl,” he coos softly, rubbing his hand against her cheek fondly. She leans into his touch, appreciating his affection and carefulness. 

Steve pulls out of her, his soft cock slipping out of her, covered in a mixture of their love. He moves quickly, disappearing into the bathroom and coming back already cleaned off with lotion and a wet washcloth. He sets them to the side before he sits next to her on the bed. 

"Sit up for me, darlin'," he says gently, helping her prop herself against the headboard. He turns her softly, angling her bound hands towards him as he works at the rope, loosening the knots until it's slack against her wrists. He slips it off of her before inspecting her skin closely, making sure there's no serious damage, only noting the rope imprints. He stops when he's satisfied, grabbing the lotion to soothe the irritated skin. 

He moves between her legs next, using the washcloth to wipe away their fluids, some already staining the bed. He wipes carefully, massaging her skin with the cloth. 

“I hope I wasn’t too rough, I don’t wanna hurt you,” he whispers softly, looking down at the bruises decorated on her hips, the marks a dark purple color on her brown skin. 

She stares at him for a moment before leaning into him, placing a soft chaste kiss on his cheek, the display innocent and doting. She can see him blush, his cheeks turning a cherry red at the small kiss as if he didn't just fuck her into oblivion. 

She pulls back from his cheek and stares into his eyes, their faces inches away from each other. “Thank you, Daddy.” She says sweetly, his blush going deeper.

“God,” he groans, “you don’t know what you do to me.” He kisses her again, their lips moving against each other slow this time, like all the time in the world was right in that room. 

He pulls away and smirks at her, grabbing her to place her over his knee again. “Now let’s get some lotion on this ass before you complain about it all week.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget feedback and find me on tumblr at stevesthot!


End file.
